Cheer Pressure
Cheer Pressure is the third episode of season two. Synopsis Jake is jealous of Dickie Sugarjumper being the male cheerleader in the Jungle Squad. Plot The Charles Darwin Middle School cheerleading squad, the Jungle Squad, is practicing for the upcoming state cheerleading competition. Jake Spidermonkey and his best friend, Adam Lyon, are watching them practice, but while Jake's insulting the squad, Adam feels embarrassed about being there and wants to leave. He's also curious about why Jake makes them watch the Jungle Squad practice if he hates them so much. Even though Jake won't admit it, he's obviously upset that the Jungle Squad replaced him with Dickie Sugarjumper. One of the routines that the squad practices is the Tower, which Jake claims is the hardest cheerleading stunt to do. Dickie ends up falling from the top and hurts himself really bad. Since Dickie obviously can't compete in the competition anymore, Donna Dolphin (presumably the captain) points out to her teammates that they can't go on to the competition without him. Adam's curious why the Jungle Squad needs him on the team so badly, and Donna explains that while Dickie may not be the most skilled at cheerleading, the rules for the state championship explicitly state that all competing teams have to have at least one male member (which Lupe claims is an "equal rights thing"). Adam suggests that the girls put Jake back on the squad, but they refuse to--this makes Adam think that Jake's bad at cheerleading, but Donna revealed that Jake's actually one of the best middle school cheerleaders in the state. She and the rest of the cheerleaders said that they had replaced him with Dickie because he's so ugly. Adam suggests putting a bag over Jake's head, but the girls explain that they tried that in the past, but it was against the rules. When the girls start thinking of who should be Dickie's replacement, Joanie Ox points out that the boy should be small so the girls don't strain themselves trying to lift him in the stunts. Adam also points out that the replacement would also have to look good in the male cheerleading uniform (Adam even holds the uniform against himself and makes a cute face). The girls looked at him with charm and interest, and Adam realized that they want "him" as Dickie's replacement. Adam fled in fear of the girls' love life, but the girls ran after the cute human kid. The episode then shifts to the state cheerleading competition. Adam's obviously not happy that the girls are forcing him to be on the Jungle Squad. Adam eventually runs into the cheerleading squad of his old school, Chester Arthur Middle School. Kerry, who's on the squad, thinks it's cool that Adam's doing cheerleading. But then her squad captain sees her and threatens to kick her off the squad if she sees Kerry talking to a member of one of the rival squads. Adam wonders who she is, and Kerry explains that their new captain is Jackie, who just transferred to Chester Arthur Middle School from another school. After hearing that, Adam gets curious about who Jackie is. Adam points out to the girls that Jackie looks really familiar, but the girls---rather surprisingly---don't notice it. Adam points out that Jackie looks exactly like Jake, and points out that it's obviously him when the CAMS-squad does the Tower, which is the CDMS-squad's routine for the competition. Adam goes to the CAMS-squad, but the squad gets mad at him for insulting "Jackie," and Jackie challenges him to a dance-off. Adam's obviously embarrassed about it, but he proves to be a really good dancer. After he beats Jackie and his teammates congratulate him on winning, he tries to pull off Jackie's wig, but then the real Jake comes over, revealing that he didn't dress up like a girl and join the rival squad to get revenge on the Jungle Squad for kicking him off the team and replacing him with another male cheerleader. Jake admits that while he is upset with Jungle Squad for replacing him, he claims that he'd never go to such lengths just to become a cheerleader again. However, he compliments Adam on his cheerleading skills. Jackie's obviously furious with Adam, and throws him out of the stadium (literally). The girls are impressed by his form, and Lupe points out that the Jungle Squad was lucky to have him. Jake's confused by Lupe using the past tense, and Lupe points out to him that Adam has just left the planet's atmosphere. Since Adam's no longer on the squad, Jake points out that they have an open spot for a male cheerleader. The girls run away, realizing that Jake wants to be on the team again, but he tells them that he's been using these skin care products that have really been improving his skin. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Dickie Sugarjumper *Donna Dorsal *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Latanya Hippo *Margaret Rhino *Joanie Ox *Kerry Anderson *Jackie Minor Roles *Principal Pixiefrog Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Drivin’ – Laszlo Bencker (opening) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (Jake heckles the cheerleaders) * Drivin’ – Laszlo Bencker (Dickie’s cheerleading trick) * In A Bossa Mood – Gordon Rees (“Thank you, thank you…”) * Potato Chips – Wade Denning (The Tower of Animal Power) * Starting Again – Antonion Di Pofi (Dickie is injured) * Duet for One – Armando Trovajoli (who will take his place?) * Rave! – John Bell (Extreme Cheerleading State Finals) * Funk Me – Steve Johnson, Chris Slack (“Doesn’t that Jackie girl look kinda familiar?”) * Let Yourself Go – Concrete Music, Glynn Lyons, Paul Allen, Simon Askew, John Boon (the dance-off) * Chi Chi Cha Cha – Mario Nascimbene (Jake shows up) Trivia *The title is a pun on the term "Peer Pressure". *This is the second episode Adam got chased by The Pretties since Two Tons of Fun. But this time, Donna, Lupe and Ingrid joined with The Pretties on the chase after Adam. *Jungle Squad members (in order of role call): **Donna Dorsal **Ingrid Giraffe **Joanie Ox **Lupe Toucan **Margaret Rhino **Latanya Hippo **Dickie Sugarjumper *An equal rights rule about the school's cheerleading team, said that there has to be at least one male member in order to enter the championship. *Jake once had dreams of joining the cheerleading team, but his place was taken by Dickie Sugarjumper as the team's one boy. *Chester Arthur Peppy Pep Girls (And Boy) known members: **Jackie **Kerry Anderson Gallery We're Cheering and Dancing.png Role Call Donna.png Role Call Ingrid.png Role Call Joanie.png Role Call Lupe.png Role Call Margaret.png Role Call Letanya.png Role Call Dickie.png Cheer Pressure.png Jake Hates the Jungle Squad.png Jake is Jealous Dickie Took His Spot.png Dickie Sticks the Landing.png Principal Pixiefrog is All About the Cheerleading Finals.png It's Time for the Tower of Animal Power.png The Pretties Cheerleading Position.png Lupe Standing on Letanya.png Donna Dorsal Flipping.png Donna Lands on Lupe.png Ingrid Preparing For Launch.png Ingrid's Neck Flying.png Ingrid Lands on Donna.png Dickie Sugarjumping on a Trampoline.png Dickie Flying Up.png He's Gotta Stick the Landing.png Dickie Balancing on Ingrid.png Once Again, Dickie Sticks the Landing.png Dickie About to Fall.png Dickie Dies.png Ingrid Asks if Dickie is Okay.png Dickie in Pain.png Nurse Gazelle Shovels Up Dickie.png Donna Will Be Thinking About Dickie.png Donna Wonders How They'll Cope Without That Dork.png Lupe Hates Gender Equality.png Adam Suggests Jake.png Donna Doesn't Wanna Die of Embarassment.png Adam Looks Cut in That Little Sweater.png Mmmhmmm.png Good Luck Finding Someone ... Who's Not Me.png Extreme Cheerleading State Finals.png Role Call Donna Again.png Role Call Ingrid Again.png Role Call Lupe Again.png Role Call Joanie Again.png Role Call Margaret Again.png Role Call Letanya Again.png Role Call Adam.png Chain Pulls Adam Back In.png Dance Like You Mean It.png Adam Gets Yanked Around While Donna and the Squad Just Sing.png Adam Gets Clobbered on the Wall.png Jungle Squad Setting Up For Next Formation.png Letanya Throws Adam.png Adam the Basketball.png Kerry is Apparently There Too.png Adam Doesn't Like Cheering.png This Jackie Girl Shows Up.png Jackie Forbids Fraternizing With Enemies.png Adam is Not Sure How He Feels About This Jackie Girl.png Here Come the Peppy Pep Girls.png Jackie Hot Sauce.png Ingrid and Donna Don't See Jackie's Resemblance to Jake.png Jackie Has a Squat Body.png Jackie's Gangly Arms.png Jackie Has a Beautiful Smile.png The Pretties Think Adam is Mean.png Stolen Routine.png Jackie Standing High and Mighty.png They Stole It.png Adam Explains It's Really Jake.png The Pretties Think About What Adam Said.png Take The Wig Off Jackie.png Jackie Offended Wig.png Kerry Mad at Adam.png Jackie Slaps Adam.png Jackie Challenges Adam.png Extreme Cheer Challenge.png Adam Brought It.png Jackie Busts Some Moves.png Adam Really Starts Moving.png Adam and Jackie Dance.png Adam Serves Jackie.png Adam is Full of Surprises.png Adam Pulls Jackie's Wig Off.png Jake Admits He's Unconvincing as a Girl.png Uh-Oh.png Jackie Mad at Adam.png Jackie Throws Adam.png Adam Exits the Stapler Center.png Adam Has Left the Building.png Lupe Using Binoculars.png Another Male Cheerleader Opening.png Jungle Squad Vanish.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Kerry Episodes Category:Ingrid Episodes Category:Lupe episodes Category:Dickie Episodes